You Finally Love Me?
by Painty Bakura
Summary: A lemon from an ongoing roleplay with me and Silver Moon Of Night. Alois wants Claude to love him. Perhaps a little time with each other can speed that up. Lemon, yaoi.


**This is an AloisxClaude lemon from an ongoing roleplay me and Silver Moon Of Night are doing. ^^ I hope you like it! :3**

**Alois: Me **

**Ciel, Claude: Silver**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji and I'm pretty sure Silver doesn't either. If we did, Alois wouldn't die, and Claude would realize his feelings for him.**

**~You Finally Love Me?~**

"Ciel, can we pleeeease stay a little longer?" Alois begged sweetly.

Ciel sighed, thinking over this for a moment, then shrugging. "I suppose it couldn't hurt," he said.

"Yay! Thank you, Ciel! Claude, come with me!" He grabbed Claude's hand and pulled him through bushes of flowers even he's never heard of.

Claude followed after Alois. "Your Highness, if you do not mind me asking, where are we going?"

"Oh, we're just exploring the garden, and-UNGH!" Alois cried as he bumped into a branch. He gripped his forehead and a line of blood fell from the side of his left hand.

Claude stared for a moment, then pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve. "Let me take care of it," he said, pulling away Alois's hand from the wound and holding the cloth to it.

Alois whined in pain. "It stings..."

Claude frowned. "I can't help it. You need to be more careful next time."

He smacked Claude's hand away. "I'm fine. My head just hurts..." His vision became blurry, and he felt like he was gonna black out.

"Your Highness, allow me to help," Claude said, his voice disapproving. "You are badly hurt." He folded the cloth and once again pressed it to Alois's forehead. "It doesn't even have any disinfectant on it, so it can't hurt all that much. We'll have to take care of that later, though."

"I-I...Claude..." The blonde leaned forward, but grabbed Claude's shoulders before he could fall.

Claude, looking more stern than ever, picked Alois up bridal-style. "Don't go to sleep," he warned. He didn't think Alois would die, but he might be concussed. At this thought,

Claude began hurrying back toward Ciel's mansion.

"Claude...I-I think something broke...frrrrr..." Alois began slurring, saying unintelligible things and trying to keep his eyes open.

"Don't go to sleep," Claude said firmly, pushing the door open and heading upstairs. "Please, just stay awake. You're going to be fine." As much as he hated to admit it,

Sebastian was the best at everything he tried, while Claude just wasn't as good as him. He was willing to swallow his pride for his young charge, though.

"But...I-I'm so sleepy..."

"Alois, stay with me," Claude said firmly, now looking for the other demon butler. "We're going to get you patched up. You'll be fine."

"Claude...I-I want you to always r-remember I-I love you...okay? Can you d-do that for me?"

Claude finally stopped, cradling the boy close to him. "If you leave me... I will have no one to serve," he said, looking shocked. "No one to... to love..." He kissed the wound gently, then moved to kiss Alois's lips, soft and loving. "You're going to be fine." He set him down on the floor gently, then tore a piece of cloth from his tailcoat, wrapping it around Alois's head tightly so the pressure cut off blood flow.

"C-Claude...I think something's b-broken in my...head..." Alois's eyes dimmed.

"There's nothing wrong with you," Claude mumbled, placing a hand on Alois's forehead, looking anxious as he closed his gold eyes. What had Hannah said or done to change Ciel? And then ancient words were pouring from his mouth in a series of guttural growls, and he knew these were the words he required as he felt some of his energy draining, flowing from him into Alois.

Alois slowly sat up, his vision completely clear. He gently took Claude's hand off his forehead and took off his glove, then put two of Claude's digits into his mouth, licking them all around as if they were lollipops.

"Thank you for your concern, Claude..."

A small smile appeared on Claude's lips. His charge would be fine. "You're welcome... Do you feel okay, Alois?"

"Yes, I do...hmm, I guess I really do lick everything."

"Not everything," Claude said in amusement. "Unless you lick things while I rest that I don't know about. I'm glad you're okay." He ruffled Alois's hair and bent to kiss his forehead.

Alois's face turned red. " Are you implying that I rape you in your sleep?! I would never...unless you were okay with it."

"That's not what I was implying, but that you think of that makes me wonder..." Claude chuckled, quirking an eyebrow at Alois.

Alois's blush darkened and he twidled with his tousled blonde hair. "Wonder what?"

"What you do while I sleep," Claude said with a smirk. "What do you do, anyway?"

"S-Sometimes I sleep with you...and sometimes I don't. When I'm in my own bed, I fantasize about you..."

You..." Claude gave him an incredulous look, as if he didn't really believe him. "You're kidding?" But he knew Alois wasn't, with the way he always tried to get Claude's attention before.

Alois raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm not...are you questioning your master?"

Claude slowly shook his head. "No, I'm not. I believe you."

"...Is something wrong? Is what I do strange?"

"Sometimes, but it's an endearing quality," Claude told him with a smile. He was still relieved that Alois wasn't dead. "It makes you more unique."

"Oh, Claude...thank you...you're so irresistable..."

"Thank you, I think..." Claude said, looking a little confused as to why this last statement was said.

Alois immediately smacked both of his hands on his mouth. "Did I just say that?...I think I was fantasizing again..."

"Oh? And what were you fantasizing?" Claude looked vaguely amused, but most of his expression was hidden behind a mask of monotone expressionism.

"Nothing...but I wonder how you'll make me tell you?" Alois said with a challenging look in his eyes.

"Do you want me to make you tell?" Claude returned the look, bending so he was eye-level with Alois. "Because I certainly know more than you do..." He smirked and leaned forward, closing the distance between them with a kiss.

Alois gently pulled Claude's hair back, breaking the kiss. "Yes, I want you to make me."

"How?" Claude asked him, looking him in the eye and bringing a hand up to tuck a strand of Alois's hair behind his ear.

"I don't know, but I'm sure you can come up with something. You're a smart demon."

"Are you sure you want to be convinced? Positive?" Claude quirked an eyebrow, and there was an almost hesitant look in his eyes, strange for a demon. "After all, demons have unconventional ways of convincing."

Alois chuckled. "Positive. What's the worse you could do?"

Claude observed him for a moment, then straightened, smoothing out the front of his suit. The boy was too young, and Claude wasn't about to ruin his innocence without a direct consent or order, nor would he hurt him now. "There are many terrible things I could do, and some things that aren't all that terrible, but I will throw in the towel now before someone gets hurt."

Alois frowned. "Tch, well, I'll tell you anyway, but only because you're my favorite butler. I was fantasizing about you teasing me, it's hard to resist that sort of thing."

"Teasing you?" Claude chuckled. "Now why would I do that?" He sent Alois a sidelong glance, that signature smirk of his taking its place on his lips.

Alois shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't ask. I just loved it."

"I'll keep that in mind," Claude snickered, "for when I might need it." He pulled a rose from his chest pocket and offered it to Alois.

Alois took the rose and smiled. "Why would you need it?"

"You'll know when I use it," Claude told him knowingly.

Alois pouted. "Yes, you're probably right. I'll know, of course I will."

"If you don't, you'll be complete oblivious and naive," Claude commented airily, laughing to himself.

A red vein throbbed on the side of Alois's forehead. He clenched his fists and tackled the demon, pounding on his chest. "I am not oblivious to anything, nor am I naive! You idiot!" He screamed in embarrassment.

"I didn't say you were, I said you would be if you didn't notice when I used the information I was just given." Claude caught Alois's fisted hands and held them in his own, holding them above Alois's head and leaning in closer with a sly smirk on his face.

Alois's face looked like the red rose he was given. He tried to pull his hands out of Claude's grip, but when he failed, he sighed in defeat. "I'll know when you use it!"

"You're sure?" Claude kissed the skin where Alois's neck and shoulder met. "Because I don't think you will..." He chuckled at his unspoken joke, his lips remaining slightly above Alois's neck.

"I'm sure! Ahh..." He moaned softly, his skin was sensitive. "I know I will..."

Claude licked the spot he had kissed and gently bit down onto it with his fangs, enticed by the scent of the boy. But after a quick nip at his skin, he let go of Alois and stood, helping

Alois up whether he wanted to be helped or not. "I don't think you'll notice when you're being teased," Claude pointed out, smiling teasingly and adjusting his glasses.

"Y-You were teasing me just now?" Alois gently pressed two fingers to his wound, then hissed in pain at the stinging feeling. "Did you...mark me?"

"It's generally what demons do to those they deem as belonging to them," Claude responded, emotion draining from his face. "And aren't you mine now?"

Alois smiled warmly, tears forming in his eyes. "Yes, I am. And I always will be."

Claude was silent for a moment, then his look grew smug. "So, Your Highness, how does it feel to be teased? Anything like your fantasizing?"

Alois wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "No, it was so much better...I'd like it if you'd do it again..."

"Now?" Claude asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that be a bit much? Remind yourself that we are in my arch enemy's home..."

Alois sighed. "Fine." He turned his back to Claude. "Ciel's been getting in the way a lot," he muttered to himself.

"Would you rather we go back to your mansion and continue this?" Claude asked with a smirk, picking Alois up bridal style.

Alois wrapped his arms around Claude's neck and squealed. He tried to contain his excitement. "Yeeeeees!"

Claude's pace was painstakingly slow as he found his way out of Ciel's estate, but once they crossed the estate lines, he began to speed up, hardly a blur as he headed for the Trancy estate. They were there within a few minutes, and Claude slowed to a brisk walk.

"You seemed excited back there," he finally commented, looking amused as he opened the door, shifting Alois so he could hold him in just one arm for a moment before slipping inside and closing the door behind him. "Now where?"

"My bedroom...and I was excited. I still am."

"Your bedroom?" Claude asked, looking almost mischievous. "If you insist..." He snickered to himself, climbing the stairs then turning down the hallway toward Alois's room.

Alois looked down at his lap and began twiddling with his fingers. "Claude...I-I know I've done this sort of thing before...Ciel's right...I am a whore...do you really want to do this with me?"

"It wasn't your fault, that horrible man made you do things you didn't want to," Claude said in a monotone voice. "But the question is, do you want to do this? After all, I'm far less innocent than you... As I said, demons have highly unconventional methods of convincing."

"I want to...but what would you be convincing me to do?"

"I would be convincing you that you're beautiful, and that just because you agree to this, doesn't mean that you're a whore..." Claude tucked a strand of Alois's hair behind his ear, his hand then trailing to brush the boy's cheek gently with his knuckles.

"...You really think all that about me?"

"I do," Claude confirmed with a little nod. He finally reached the door to Alois's room and stopped. "Now is the time to back out," he said softly. "If you have any second thoughts, tell me, and I will put you down and you can walk through the door by yourself, and I won't bother you about it until you're certain."

The boy thought for a minute before he stopped twidling his fingers and took a deep breath, then exhaled. He pushed Claude's glasses to the bridge of his nose, and smiled. He had a lustful look in his eyes. "Claude, I order you to take me into my bedroom, throw me on the bed, and torture me and pound me until my hips are bruised."

Claude's stomach twisted in a way he didn't know it could, and he smirked. "Gladly," he said, his voice almost a purr as he opened the door, entered the room, and swiftly closed the door behind them. He set Alois down on the bed and swiftly straddled him, pinning his hands above his head with one hand and the other going to the place where Alois's shirt and shorts met. His fingers brushed lightly along Alois's skin as he pulled the shirt upwards, tantalizingly slow, while his lips latched onto the skin of the boy's neck.

"Nnnn..." Alois liked Claude dominating him. He loved it, actually. The feeling of Claude touching was like a drug to Alois, and he wanted an overdose.

Claude smirked against Alois's skin, and he brought his lips away so he could look at the boy. "Alois... I will be giving the orders now." His eyes darkened slightly with lust, and his fingers trailed down to tug at Alois's shorts, requiring him to move from straddling him to pull the garment away. "You really have got yourself in a bind, letting a demon dominate you," he murmured into Alois's ear as he traced a pattern over the lower part youth's stomach.

Alois squirmed under Claude, every little touch was turning him on more and more. "Go ahead and give orders, you're my master now...and I wouldn't say I'm in a bind. When I love something, I don't question it."

"Mmmhmmm." Claude's fingers moved a fraction of an inch lower. "Well, since you seem to want something brutal, I won't be using any lubricant." He glanced at Alois's face, expression sly. "And you will be on your hands and knees for me."

"Well, I didn't think you'd like it if it was gentle, and I want us both to enjoy this." Under his smiling mask, he was terrified.

Claude frowned as he sensed the boy's fright. "Actually, I'll use lubricant," he said after a pause. "Like you said, we should both enjoy this." He bent to kiss Alois as his hand trailed slowly to Alois's hip, pulling him closer to the demon. Alois's wrists were released so that Claude's other hand could be put to better use, such as beginning to unbutton his waistcoat.

Alois smirked. "You probably won't need it, I'm already so slick and wet inside."

Claude paused again, then chuckled. "Of course..." He finally freed himself of the confines of the waistcoat and made quick work of his shirt. "Would you like me to test that theory?" He pulled his gloves off of his hands and flexed his fingers, as if to test them and see if they worked.

Alois rubbed his bottom against Claude's lower region. "Yes, please do...I can't wait much longer..."

Claude made a surprised sound, then smiled, chuckling. He whispered softly, "What if I've been teasing you this whole time?" But even as he asked this, he was taking off his own pants to oblige to Alois's wishes.

"...I'd be so disappointed...why?"

"I was just wondering," Claude replied, grabbing the boy's hips and nudging his legs apart with his knees. "Hold still," he commanded firmly, gently edging into Alois, trying not to do anything sudden so it wouldn't hurt as much.

Alois gripped the sheets and groaned in pain, clenching around Claude. He turned his head to look at Claude, one eye closed. "Claude..." The sex blush on his face was deep, and his mouth was open.

"You look lovely like this, Alois," Claude told him with a grin only a demon could master. Once he was as far as he could go into Alois, he picked up speed immediately, not hesitant at all with his actions.

"Th-Thank you...AHH!" Alois's knuckles were turning white but he refused to release the sheets. He was moaning like a whore, it felt so wonderful to finally feel Claude inside him. His tongue was hanging out, and a line of a saliva dribbled down the right side of his chin.

"Mmmm... You're so tight," Claude purred, reaching around Alois to grasp the boy's unattended erection while still ramming into him. "You really do deserve a little more..." His breath ghosted against the back of Alois's neck as he bent over him.

Alois was pretty sure the blood had temporarily drained from his knuckles, but he didn't care. He reached under him and put his hand around Claude's and helped Claude pump him.

"The old man didn't love you like this, did he?" Claude asked softly, his voice getting a husky edge. "I really should dig up his corpse and reanimate it just to kill him again..." He smirked and tightened his hand, letting Alois's hand guide him.

Alois screamed in pleasure as he felt Claude tighten his hand, and he did the same. "NO! It was nothing like this! This is so much better... "

Claude laughed softly, a rather light-hearted sound for him. "I'm glad you think so," he murmured. "I wouldn't want to be like him, not towards you." His multitasking was beginning to get to him, and heat began to build in his body, along with a few sensual moans he allowed to escape his lips.

Alois smiled mischeviously. "You haven't been giving many orders, have you, Claude?"

"I'm out of practice," he answered, "and I hardly think I need to at this point. But I do give you permission to scream as loud as possible when I make you come, preferably my name." Claude smiled dangerously and the hand holding Alois's hip tightened its hold slightly, and his thrusting sped up almost unnoticeably as he searched for the spot that would have the smaller boy making everyone in the mansion aware of their activities, if there actually was anyone else there.

Alois nodded to show Claude that he understood. His sky blue eyes were glazed over, and he began to scream after Claude started pounding against his sweet spot.

"Wh-What is it?" Alois moaned, turning his head to look at Claude. The "in absolute pleasure" expression that Claude loved so much was clear on Alois's face, and Alois held Claude's hand tightly, as if he would die if he let go.

"Alois..." Claude breathed softly, reaching to entwine the fingers of his free hand with the other's. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. This wasn't like all the times before that he had "persuaded" people. This was love. It was intoxicating.

"I don't ever want to let you go..." Claude murmured, breathing in the scent of Alois's hair. "Can I make you a demon?" The question was absent-minded in tone, but clearly he hadn't come up with it on the spot by the look in his eyes, sincere, almost pleading.

Alois stared at Claude for a few moments, then nodded. "You can, but why, though?"

"Because if I lose you, then I'll lose this... Love... It's rare for a demon to find it, Alois." Claude shook his head, then rested his forehead against Alois's neck. "And it's hard to give up what you love."

"This love between you and me...I don't want to lose it either. Go ahead, make me a demon." He threw his head back and screamed, his hair getting in Claude's face.

"Just wait a little while," Claude told him, speeding up his thrusts again as he realized he had slowed while talking to his charge. "I'm going to need more energy than I can currently give." His hand tightened over Alois's as he decided it was about time to end this, and he pulled his face away from Alois's tangle of hair. "Of course, that could almost be considered to be your fault... but in an extremely good way."

"Then I'll enjoy this as much as I can." He started screaming again, and tears fell from his eyes. They were tears of joy, he was really happy. "...I never want to let you go either, Claude."

Claude smiled at this statement, glad they could agree, and he moaned softly, for Alois's benefit, as he decided he'd held back long enough, and he released into the younger male. He pulled away from Alois, but before anything could be said about this, he pushed him so he was on his back and continued to pump with his hand, eager that he should soon cause the blond's own climax.

Alois gasped in surprise as Claude turned him over, and he felt a warm feeling in his stomach. He grabbed the sheets again, his eyes closed tightly, his toes curled, he threw his head back as far as it would go into the mattress, and he screamed Claude's name as loud as he could as he came.

"Beautiful." Claude smirked in satisfaction and sat back, surveying the boy for a moment before leaning to cradle Alois's head against his chest, closing his eyes. They opened slowly a moment later, and he said softly, "Now that I'm not distracted, I can turn you into a demon." He kissed the top of Alois's head, his gold eyes turning their demonic shade of red, and they grew almost distant as he muttered only a few words. Bound by the contract as he was, he was willing to be dedicated to a single person for the rest of his hopefully-eternal life (being killed once hadn't been pleasant, and it was really only thanks to Hannah that he survived that at all) as long as it was Alois. And it would be, now- he could already see the boy's blue eyes turning a dark shade of red.

"...I can protect you better now...I'll be even more deadly with a sword. Claude...don't you have to say sorry for letting someone die? The person you let die really loves you, but he would like an apology. Please?"

"I'm sorry," Claude said softly, embracing Alois. "I'm so sorry. I loved you, but I didn't want to admit it..." He glanced outside. "It's getting late. Would you like something to eat before sleeping?"

"It's okay, and yes I would. You can make whatever you want, I don't care. My hole is so sore and I'm so sleepy..."

"You'll get used to it if I have any say in the matter," Claude chuckled, then looked suddenly concerned. "You don't think you'll bruise, do you?" He began to change out the bedclothes, pulling on his pants first, as he waited for an answer.

"No, I don't think so. Claude...can you throw me my nightgown? I can dress myself...unless you want to touch me some more," Alois said, licking his lips.

"Here," Claude said, picking up the nightgown. "Hands up." He held it over Alois's head, as if he were dressing a small child no more than five or six.

Alois put his hands up and let Claude slide his nightgown on. "Thank you, Claude," Alois leaned on his left hip to turn over, but he cried out in pain as he did so. He quickly pulled up the left side of his nightgown to see his hip was bruised. He pulled up the other side and saw his other hip was bruised. He smiled at Claude. "Well, you did what I said..." He pressed it lightly and whimpered in pain. "Owww..."

"You did get bruised," Claude said, frowning. "Although I suppose you're right, you did literally ask for it... I still apologize, though. If I go to prepare you something to eat, do you think you can manage to actually eat it, or would you like to go to sleep now?"

"...I want to go to sleep now," Alois stared at Claude with tired eyes. "I'll eat in the morning. Um..." He looked down at his lap. "C-Can you, um...sleep with me? Like, stay with me please?"

"Of course, Your Highness," Claude said, pulling the blankets up to cover up to Alois's waist. "I hope you don't mind, but I always sleep in my regular clothes, since I only sleep occasionally as a luxury. Most demons don't sleep, or they only do as a routine, since we don't need it."

Alois smiled. "Of course...and Claude? Please don't kill me while I'm asleep." With that, the boy closed his eyes and began to drift off into dreamland.

Claude slipped into the bed beside Alois and pulled the silk blankets over the boy to his shoulders, which the older demon then wrapped his arms around protectively. "I won't," were the last words he uttered before allowing himself to sleep.


End file.
